


Sunrise, Sunset

by geeky_ramblings



Series: Coldwave Week 2017 [4]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Earth-18, Leonard Snart is Jewish, M/M, Mick Rory is Jewish, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-13 21:21:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11768640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geeky_ramblings/pseuds/geeky_ramblings
Summary: Welcome to Earth 18 where Ayana Snart left her asshole husband and raised her son with the help of her temple.Day 4: Alternative Earth





	Sunrise, Sunset

This first time Lewis laid a hand on his very pregnant wife, Ayana Snart left his ass and never looked back. From then on, she worked several part-time jobs while going to college and raising her son at the same time. Life after Lewis hadn’t been easy for Ayana but thankfully she had help a long the way. The small synagogue in Central City had welcome her and Leonard with open arms and hearts.

Although she was an Ethiopian Jew, Ayana had never been very religious. Sure, her family went to temple on the high holy days but it wasn’t until Lewis started drinking that Ayana went more frequently. Once Leonard was born, the older women took turns watching him while Ayana went to college to become a nurse. Thanks to them, Ayana was able to graduate with honors before finding a job at the local nursing home.

While his mother work, Leonard would either spend the day with the Rabbi’s mother or at the Hebrew preschool run by the Rabbi’s wife. His days were immersed in the Torah and the stories of warriors like the Maccabees. When it came time for his Bar Mitzvah, Leonard was not only very proficient in Hebrew but he knew a smattering of Yiddish. As his angelic voice sang out his Torah portion, Ayana looked on with pride. 

Without the shadow of Lewis Snart, Leonard had grown up to be a respectful young man with a love for his community. So while most of his friends slowly began to leave the temple, Leonard continued his Hebrew lessons in hopes of becoming a Rabbi one day. Knowing that there wasn't any rabbinical schools in Central City, Leonard study hard in high school to in hopes of getting accepted into New York’s Yeshiva University.

Although it would be hard for Leonard to leave his mother, he had been excited to received his acceptance letter. Going from a small town like Central City to the busy — never sleep attitude of New York City wouldn't be easy for Leonard but he was determined to make it work. Grabbing his belongs, he navigated the subway system until he made it the University. Once there, he received his Jewish Studies course schedule before going to his dorm room.

A bit nervous, Leonard made his way to Rubin Hall where all of the first year students stayed. Going to third floor, Leonard opened the door to room 3B. There stood a slightly older teenager with a muscular frame and a shaved head talking to two older women. 

“I'm going to miss you boychick.”

“Mom, I’m only a couple of blocks away,” he said with a fond smile.

“I know you, you’re going to be too busy to even think of me and your mother.”

“Don’t forget to call us,” the other woman said. 

“I won’t. Now go, you’re already embarrassing me in front of my roommate.”

“Fine, we’ll go but not with a kiss first.”

Leonard smiled as the older boy said good-bye to his mothers. After giving Leonard the once over, the two women smirked before leaving. 

“Sorry about that, my mothers are a bunch of yentas. The name’s Mick,” he said, stretching out his right hand in order shake his roommate’s hand.

“Leonard.”

“It’s nice to meet you.”

From that day on, the two men were inseparable. Leonard had rarely dated in Central City but there was something about Mick that drew him in — like a moth to a flame. Over the next year, Leonard learned more about Mick and his past.

Mick had been fourteen years old when an electrical fire killed his whole entire family while he was sleeping over his best friend's house. He had only been in the system for a couple of months before Dora and Naomi Cohen became his foster mothers. It was because of them, Mick had fallen in love with Hebrew and the Jewish faith. After converting from Catholicism to Judaism, Mick had been bar mitzvah at the age of seventeen. He had to come to Yeshiva on scholarship with the hopes becoming both a Rabbi and a lawyer.

Mick's tenderness and kindness made Leonard fall in love with him that first year at Yeshiva. Sometimes after making love, he would tell Mick his dream of become a Rabbi of his own synagogue. Mick, of course, encourage him every step of the way. Not matter what, Mick was always there for Leonard and by the time they graduation, they were at the top of their class.

After leaving Yeshiva, they stayed in New York City for awhile — learning all they could from Rabbi Greenberg. It was only when he received a letter from his mother that Leonard decided to move back to Central City. Mick, not wanting to be separated from his newly minted fiancé, went with him. Once they were home, Ayana greeted her two boys before telling them about Rabbi Martin Stein’s retirement. Knowing that his congregation would be in good hands with Leonard, he decided to hand the synagogue and its people over to the boy he looked on as a son. It was everything Leonard had ever wanted and more. 

Rabbi Martin Stein's final act before stepping down at the tender age of 68, was to officiate the wedding of Leonard Snart and Mick Rory-Cohen. As they stood under the chuppah, the two men recited their vows. Together they would face everything and anything. Their congregation would thrive and in three years' time Iris West-Allen gave birth to their first son.


End file.
